Torture
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Kirua est insensible à toute forme de torture, on le sait. Que se passeraitil si Gon décidait de lui montrer que lui aussi a des faiblesses? Première fic sur HxH. GonxKirua


Auteur : mangaslover

Titre : Torture

Genre : Général/Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Kirua est insensible à toute forme de torture, on le sait. Que se passerait-il si Gon décidait de lui montrer que lui aussi a des faiblesses.

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic sur HxH. Cette fic met en scène un couple masculin, c'est donc une fic yaoi où il y aura des scènes plus ou moins explicites. C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de fic, donc soyez indulgents. .Bonne lecture. Gon et Kirua sont tous les deux majeurs.

Cela avait commencé avec une question stupide, très stupide.

Gon avait demandé à Kirua s'il avait déjà pleuré au moins une fois dans sa vie. Kirua avait eu beau replonger dans ses souvenirs peuplés de scènes de torture diverses, jamais dans ceux-ci il ne se voyait verser de larmes. Que ce soit lors des séances d'électrocution quotidiennes ou lorsqu'à peine trois ans on lui faisait ingurgiter des poisons l'ayant fait maintes fois sombrer dans l'inconscience, jamais il n'avait versé de larmes.

Pleurer était un signe de faiblesse indigne d'un futur assassin lui avait-on répété depuis le jour de sa naissance. Bien sûr, il n'avait plus le sentiment de n'être qu'une machine à tuer depuis sa rencontre avec Gon, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus de véritables amis prêts à se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre. Néanmoins, il avait conservé les quelques habitudes d'un tueur et ne montrer aucune faiblesse en faisait partie. C'est pourquoi il répondit à son ami que non, il n'avait jamais pleuré.

Puis cette question donna lieu à un pari idiot, très idiot comme il était très courant entre les deux adolescents. Gon paria une très grande quantité de friandises toutes les plus variées les unes que les autres qu'il parviendrait à faire pleurer Kirua. Celui-ci confiant en ses capacités et ne pouvant passer sur une telle occasion de se goinfrer de sucreries sur le compte de Gon accepta. Ce jeu avait pourtant une règle importante qui obligeait Kirua à se laisser faire Gon à chaque tentative qu'il ferait pour parvenir à son but.

C'est donc ainsi que presque chaque jour, Gon assaillait son ami pour lui faire des chatouilles espérant le faire pleurer de rien ou bien il jetait les chocolats et bonbons de Kirua dans la poubelle. Il regretta cette dernière option quand il dut subir les foudres de l'ex-assassin. Même lorsqu'il parut devant Kirua couvert de blessures, Gon ne réussit pas à le faire pleurer de rire et pourtant dans ce genre de situation Kirua était enclin à avoir des fous rires. Une autre fois, il se couvrit de chantilly et de coulis de fraise et se présenta devant son meilleur ami. Même s'il ne suscita pas le rire chez son ami, Gon remarqua une lueur d'envie passer dans les yeux de Kirua. Il déglutit difficilement lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers lui en passant un doigt sur sa joue pour y recueillir le précieux nectar qu'il lécha avec délectation.

Cette expérience donna une idée singulière à Gon.

Gon savait que Kirua était attiré par les garçons, il pensait d'ailleurs que Kirua devait préférer la force d'un garçon à la détestable délicatesse d'une fille. Ce qui avait été prouvé par l'exaspération que ressentait Kirua envers Biscuit lorsque celle-ci jouait à la jeune fille fragile et sans défense.

Gon, par contre n'avait pas de préférence particulière, il était sorti avec quelques filles sans que ça n'aille jamais loin et avait été quelquefois attiré par des garçons, le plus souvent ayant des yeux vert émeraude.

Après leur dîner et leurs sempiternelles petites bagarres, Gon, invita Kirua à entrer dans sa chambre, laquelle baignait dans la lumière diffusée par la pleine lune. Lorsque Gon fit s'allonger Kirua sur le lit et qu'il resta à genoux à côté de lui, l'homme aux cheveux argentés comprit où Gon voulait en venir et se releva subitement en dévisageant son meilleur ami.

Gon eut un petit rire moqueur puis lui dit.

« Aurais-tu peur Kirua ? »

Les yeux émeraude de Kirua s'assombrirent sous l'insulte et il se rallongea. Gon sourit devant la réaction si prévisible de son ami.

Tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Kirua et lui dit :

« Si tu ne veux pas jouer le jeu, je comprendrais

Je dois ne pas chercher à me dérober, ça fait parti du jeu » lui répondit Kirua avec un air provoquant.

Non seulement il savait que Gon ne lui ferait jamais de mal volontairement mais en plus, il tenait vraiment à gagner ses confiseries.

C'est ainsi que ce qui n'était qu'u début un jeu ne devint plus aussi innocent.

La bouche de Gon vint se poser sur les lèvres de Kirua pour en éprouver la douceur. Une langue taquine en dessina les contours. Le baiser d'une douceur effrayante devint de plus en plus lent et sensuel arrachant à Kirua et à Gon des soupirs. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

Pour approfondir le baiser, Gon se plaça au-dessus de Kirua mettant ses genoux de part et d'autre de son corps. Lorsque sa bouche glissa dans le cou de Kirua jusqu'à sa clavicule avec lenteur, les mains de Gon entrelacèrent celles de Kirua pour les ramener à l'arrière de la tête de celui-ci. Ces mains qui pouvaient tuer sans aucune hésitation, Gon en caressa les paumes avec ses pouces. Tous les deux haletants s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Bientôt ils se défirent tous les deux de leurs hauts. Toutes les tâches, toutes les petites cicatrices recouvrant le torse de Kirua démontrant toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subies durant son enfance furent caressées par les mains puis par les lèvres de Gon avec une douceur infinie.

Kirua n'avait jamais connu cette tendresse dans l'amour. Il n'avait jamais été dominé auparavant et ses relations avaient toujours été rapides et brusques, presque violentes. Toutes ces caresses lui procuraient un plaisir quasiment douloureux. Ils ne devinrent que frémissements et plaisir. Lorsque Gon rendit Kirua sien, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'apogée du plaisir, Gon après avoir mordillé le lobe de l'oreille de Kirua lui y glissa trois mots.

« Je t'aime Kirua ».

Il put alors seulement goûter à la saveur salée d'une larme versée par son meilleur ami .alors que celui-ci reprenait ses lèvres avec passion.


End file.
